Braking systems for vehicles improved over time. This is especially the case for heavy-duty vehicles in order to comply with government regulations or to provide safer heavy-duty vehicles. Heavy-duty vehicles include trucks, tractor-trailers or semi-trailers and trailers. A heavy-duty vehicle has one or more axles with tire and wheel assemblies mounted on respective opposite ends of each axle. A tire and wheel assembly typically includes a pair of rotatable wheel hubs, each of which is fixed to an end of the axle.
Anti-lock braking systems, more commonly referred to as ABS, are increasingly common safety equipment on every type of vehicle ranging from automobiles to heavy-duty vehicles. In heavy-duty vehicles such as straight trucks and semi-trailers, minimum government regulations require at least one axle of tandem axles that are commonly found on such vehicles, to include an ABS sensor on each end of that axle. Some manufacturers of heavy-duty vehicles go beyond minimum government regulations and include ABS on every axle to improve ABS performance.
Each ABS includes a sensor that must be precisely located adjacent to a tone ring. The tone ring can be attached directly to an inboard end of a wheel hub or can be incorporated into a disc brake rotor. More specifically, the tone ring is circular and is formed with notches, protrusions, teeth, or similar divisions, and rotates with the wheel hub or disc brake rotor to which it is attached or integrated. As is known, the ABS sensor detects certain movements of the tone ring teeth as the tone ring moves past the ABS sensor, which in turn causes an electrical signal to be sent to an ABS electronic control unit enabling control of brake engagement. Thus, it is very important that the ABS sensor be precisely positioned on the vehicle axle adjacent to, and aligned with, the tone ring teeth so that the ABS sensor can properly perform its sensing function over an anticipated service life.
Most prior art ABS sensor brackets which attach to the axle and position the ABS sensor adjacent to the tone ring were constructed in one of several ways. Specifically, the prior art brackets were typically cast, formed from heavy blocks of metal by machining, made from multiple parts which required fabrication and welding to form the bracket, or formed from a single piece of sheet metal and formed into a specific shape and welded. Each of these methods of forming an ABS sensor bracket can be relatively expensive. Moreover, a custom bracket design generally was required for each application having a different wheel hub and/or axle spindle configuration. For example, one custom bracket design might be required for a tapered spindle and another design for a straight spindle.
One such prior art ABS sensor bracket design is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,521. That prior art ABS sensor bracket is formed from a single piece of sheet metal, such as steel, and is formed into a tubular configuration with feet for attaching the prior art ABS sensor bracket to the axle. While generally suitable for its intended purpose, the sheet metal prior art ABS sensor bracket may be susceptible to damage. The damage may include bending or deformation from being struck by road debris which may result in less than optimum support and location of the ABS sensor. Furthermore, the design of the prior art ABS sensor bracket may allow debris to accumulate in certain spaces of the bracket which may later dislodge and damage the ABS sensor or tone ring.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved ABS sensor bracket that can overcome the disadvantages and drawbacks of the prior art ABS sensor brackets. The improved ABS sensor bracket of the invention may deflect road debris away from the ABS sensor bracket and have a lesser chance of debris accumulating on the bracket. The improved ABS sensor bracket also is more robust and strong, improves consistent location and support of the ABS sensor, provides good weldability of the bracket to the axle, and may be less costly when compared to prior art ABS sensor brackets. The improved bracket for an ABS sensor satisfies this need, as will be described below.